I Constantly Want to Cry
by Mars.cell
Summary: PK Academy has a new student. Meet Maki Saburo, a 3rd year student. Now forget him. This is about his emphatic little brother. (This was going to be learning to write a sociopath, but it didn't happen.)
1. Prologue

So, i have gone back and made the current chapters in third person as it is easier for me. Didnt edit most of it, cause i know it would cause me to loss interest again.

{}

Aoi stared at his brother as he rushed around the house. He threw books and pencils into his bag as he hopped around to pull up his pants, which were a sea-green. Unfortunately, matching his unkempt hair. Their mother tossed in a few items that she deemed important, but ultimately wasn't. Aoi glanced inside to see the bag nearly filled.

"Mom, what...?"

He was ignored. She ran into the kitchen while Saburo quickly buttoned his jacket. The wrinkled outfit looked somewhat presentable. The house was in unnecessary panic. Saburo turns towards him.

"Ok...," He relaxed his body, "How does this look?" He asks before gesturing to himself. The younger looked him up and down, before snorting and giving him a thumbs up, then walking into the kitchen. Behind him, Saburo groaned and rushed into the bathroom. Aoi snorted again. He didn't understand the worry.

Maki Saburo, was only starting his 3rd year of high school at PK Academy.

Aoi stepped into the kitchen and froze. "Oh, Ai-chan, what do you want for lunch?"

"Uh…"

Their mother, Maki Kioka, was surrounded with bento boxes filled with food- some of which still having a tag on them. Aoi began to slowly back out of the room, and made his way towards the front door. His attention was pulled by the wall clock in the hall. They were going to be late.

The kitchen was still loud and his brother was thinking to much. It almost made his head hurt.

He sat down in the middle of the hall and forced himself to relax.

 _'It's really quiet..._ ' Aoi released as much energy as possible without disturbing the house. ' _I could sit in the quiet forever..._ '

The kitchen slowly silenced and there was a loud sigh from within. Kioka slipped through the threshold holding three bentos.

"Ai-chan, what are you doing on the floor?" She grabbed onto his arm and slowly pulled him up. "You'll get your uniform dirty."

Aoi huffed as Saburo walked into the room, uniform as bland and green as usual, and ruffled his hair. He plucked two of the bentos from her hands, and pushed them into our bags.

"Have a nice day!" She pressed a kiss onto both their cheeks as she headed for the car.

"We'll come straight home!"

No mess, no problems. As it should be.

" _After all,_ " He thought to himself. " _I'm only an empath._ "


	2. Chapter 1

' _You know, you're so~ compliant_ ,' A voice started. Aoi mentally groaned.,' _Come on~, emotions rule a man. If you wished, you could start a war. Do something fun_!'

Aoi stood at the crosswalk with one of Saburo and one his friends. They stood in a crowd and thought forced it's way to the forefront of his mind. It wasn't new by any means. The voice just liked to talk to him, and this was the best way to catch his attention. Other than forcing a panic attack.

But he didn't want to deal with that right now.

Instead, Aoi focused his attention to the people around them. **Tired, angry, worried, numb**...

Nothing.

He almost choked. ' _What?_!'

He turned to stare at the large man behind him everyone was pointedly ignoring. The loud 'student' was harassing a pink haired student who was staring at him. He tried to concentrate more on the guy with the weird hair and chin.

' _Nothing_ '

Yeah, he was smiling, but it was worrying. No noise, no energy, nothing. He was just...there.

There and really loud.

"Hey pal, we're getting ramen after school today, yeah?"

His pal didn't look happy to be near him. Or here at all. **Annoyance**.

' _The question is do I save him or no._ ' Aoi chanced a look towards him. His stare seemed to be fiercer. **Desperation**. ' _Alrighty then._ '

The light turned green and he let his escorts walk ahead, before turning towards the pair.

"Excuse me...Senpai, can I borrow you for a second?" Without waiting for an answer, Aoi grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run.

"PAL!"

"Aoi!?"

Aoi cringed. Not the smoothest move, but his senpai should be thankful regardless. Well, he'll earn brownie points and get to school faster, and his senpai will be free from that weirdo.

' _For now at least._ '

"Thank you."

Aoi startled. "Ah, your welcome. But, could I ask you to walk with me the rest of the way to my school? It's only a bit away from PK Academy."

He nods and walks off, leaving Aoi to follow behind him.

 **Relief**. His dominating emotion. And a bit of **confusion**.

' _Name... give me your name.._.'

It's silly, trying to use telepathy to have this guy tell him his name when he could easily ask. But, he didn't seem like the talking type. That shade of pink will be difficult to forget.

"My name is Saiki Kusuo."

' _I'm telepathic too!?_ ' Aoi squawked mentally.

"Aoi! Um, Maki Aoi." He nods and stops.

"Have a nice day."

Aoi blinked and looked over to see the middle school, though he was sure they were a block away. He's never been good with directions. "You too Saiki-senpai."

As he put his shoes away, Aoi fumbled with the realization that he never told him which school he went to. In fact there was barely any talking at all. Did he even move his mouth?

' _Did I... Did I give my name to a creep..._?'


	3. Chapter 2

It was finally the end of the day.

Teens were grabbing their friends and whispering loudly. Some didn't care at all who heard what.

Within one day, the school managed to make Aoi sick of people. Hormones are horrible feelings that need to disappear. Jealousy swarmed the halls. Not to mention the kids who got together after meeting 3 hours prior-

 **Attraction**.

...Because of looks alone.

Aoi hurried to put on his shoes as she crept up slowly. The remaining students whispered to each other, talking about her. Talking about Aoi.

' _Let's just leave. Better that than leaving her "heartbroken_ "'. The voice rolled his 'eyes'. And for once, Aoi couldn't agree more.

"Maki-sa-"

He ran away.

As she started to talk, Aoi ran out of the school, leaving her to stutter the last bit of her 'confession'.

' _Sorry, but I refuse to be apart of drama._ '

"Pal! Where are you going? We're getting ramen!"

"It would be best that you travel with us Saiki. Who knows what is waiting in the darkness!"

' _Speaking of drama._ '

Aoi slowed into a walk as he glanced over towards the noise. Saiki-senpai was with the same weirdo from earlier. Joining them now was a blue haired boy who's personality seemed bigger than himself.

While he didn't want to be involved with the strange group, he didn't want it to look like he ran out for no reason. So, into the fire he goes. He walked over to the group.

"Saiki-senpai…"

They all turned towards Aoi sharply. Saiki nods at Aoi and snatches his bag back from the taller boy. The shorter of the three looks between Aoi and Saiki, and his ego deflates.

"Saiki, who's this?"

At least he was polite. Their other friend wasn't as tactful.

"Ah! It's you again!" He shuffled side to side to hide the other boys. Aoi stared blankly; he couldn't understand how someone can be so loud constantly.

 **Annoyance**. And if he focused behind him; **Determination**.

Aoi tensed, ready to take his leave. He was trapped between two parties he didn't want to join. He forced his body to relax and waved off the group.

"Sorry Senpai. I'm heading home, but I need to borrow a phone to call my brother." He contemplated releasing energy to get them to cooperate, but given his problem closing in from behind, he thought against it.

Saiki handed Aoi his phone and walked away from the group.

"Pal?"

"Saiki?"

Aoi stared after him and started to follow. He typed Saburo's number and he answered after the first ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Aoi. I already left school."

"Hold on, you can't walk home alone! I'm on my way, wait a bit longer."

"You're already late," He glanced up at Saiki who stopped at a crosswalk. "And i'm walking home with a friend anyways."

"You have a friend? Is it a girl? Wait, I would have been there within 2 minutes; how is that late?"

"I'll see you at home."

"Aoi-"

Aoi hung up before his brother could lecture him. He sped up to catch Saiki; jumping in front him and putting on an apologetic look.

"Senpai," Aoi bowed his head so the pink haired boy couldn't see his face, "Could you walk me to Cafe Mami? My brother will pick me up from there."

Saiki stared at the younger and nodded. "I was planning to visit Mami anyway."

"Ah, thank you Senpai."

' _Shit_.'


	4. Chapter 3

As a psychic, nothing should come as a surprise to me. I am able to hear and sometimes see almost everything. Well... everything but Nendo, but he's a special case. In more ways than one. Either way, I'm usually the first to know about secrets- good and bad. I've seen/heard some weird people.

But this kid; minty green hair, light brown eyes, a little short for 13, and trying his best to blend into the crowd, held an empathic ability.

What's surprising is that their family lived here for 20+ years. How have I been unaware of them since this anime started?

I mistakenly sighed aloud, and Kaido appeared before me. Not long after, Nendo and Aren showed up; and soon we had the usual crowd.

I sighed again- internally this time. Maki Aoi was like me.

Poor kid.

{}

' _I knew they were losing business, but I didn't know it was this bad...'_

The plan to ditch Saiki in the cafe was thrown out the window. It was practically empty besides Aoi, Saiki, and a waitress that was Saiki's friend. Saiki sat across from him in the small booth. His blank face melted into content as he ate the coffee jelly. The disgusting treat.

' _Saiki-senpai is just as weird as Saburo.'_ Aoi thought as he stared at him eat another one. If he was Saburo, he would have thrown the treat away. ' _Speaking of, I should be there before him. I need to head home.'_

Aoi stood from his seat and started to shuffle out. "Saiki-senpai, my brother is somewhat unreliable, so I should make my way home before my mom throws a fit."

He gave him a short laugh before bowing. "Thank you for taking the time to walk me here. I'm sorry you had to sit with me for this long."

The pink haired teen nodded with a sharp hum. "You're welcome. Stay safe on your way."

Aoi laughed again and made his way towards the door. "Of course! Have a good rest of your day senpai!"

He slipped outside and made his way across the street. He slowly walked around the corner, out of sight of the cafe's window, then ran into the crowd gathered at the crosswalk. As the light turned green and the crowd walked off, Aoi paused.

' _Alrighty, where to now?_ ' Aoi sped up to follow the crowd, and made a left as he hit the sidewalk.

And another left.

Then a right.

Took an alley.

Another right.

And a left.

Then he stopped

' _Ah…, ahaha'_

Aoi fell to his knees in front of the closed gates of the middle school. There was no one around; no delinquents that guarded their turf, no parents that picked up their kids from after school, and the security guard was missing from his post in the gate control box. The street was barren of activity.

 _'I went full circle._ '

"What time is it? Is it that late?"

Aoi didn't know what to do. He didn't have a phone, and Saburo was probably with his friends or heading home. Not to mention his sense of direction was absolutely horrible. What if he got even more lost?

' _Alright_ ,' He stood determined. ' _Just retrace your steps from earlier. Back to Mami. What could go wrong?_ '

{}

 _'A lot. A lot can go wrong._ '

He made his way back to Cafe Mami to the best of his ability; which translates into absolutely nothing. He was following Saiki and was on the phone, so he didn't take in his surroundings. His attention span doesn't work any higher than that.

In his panic of figuring out how to get home, he failed to realize the collective emotions creeping up on him.

"Hey kid." **Smugness** "Shouldn't you be at home?" There were four different voices cackling after his question.

Aoi cursed silently before forming tears in his eyes. He then turned. High school delinquents; all wearing leather jackets, and all with weird hairstyles.

' _So much for staying safe_.'

Aoi forced himself to sob, staring the leader in the eyes. "I'm lost... I-I'm trying to find Cafe Mami to meet with my brother. Would you lead me there?"

Soon, all of their eyes were watering, and the leader's lip shook.

"I- sure little man! We'll help you out!" The rest responded in kind. They all made their way towards the end of the alley, when suddenly...

"Oi!"

The gang and preteen turned, but the leader was already sent flying. Behind them was another high schooler. He had violet hair, glasses, and the same uniform as Saburo and Saiki. The remaining delinquents hid behind Aoi. The new guy wasn't pleased. Aoi sighed.

' _That was my ticket halfway home.'_

"You've got some nerve, going after a kid," He snarled, "How about going after someone your own size?"

You don't need powers to know that they were going to piss themselves. They quickly made excuses and grabbed the leader. As they were running, the leader's pants seemed dampen.

"You OK kid? You don't have to cry anymore!" Aoi sighed and wiped his eyes, but kept his voice wavering.

"Nii-san, I'm lost! Do you know where ******** is?"

' _At this point, I'll take whatever I can get.'_

He smiled and picked up a bag. "Of course! I live down that way too. Let's go."

' _Please don't be a psychopath; those guys are amazing liars._ '

Aoi followed after Purple hair slowly, trying to keep any landmarks they passed in mind. Not that it would matter, as he already forgot them. No point in trying to forget Purple hair either- he seemed like the forceful type.

"My name is Aoi, nii-san!"

He nodded. "I'm Aren, kid. You look like you go..."

{}

"Thank goodness Aren was nearby. And before you ask- yes, I was watching since he left Mami. As an extra precaution."

{}

If you have seen the first chapter, i'm going back to change the current chapters to 3rd person as it comes easier to me. I haven't changed these chapters up much, except for a few things. I'll try and get another out by the end of the day or tomorrow. Happy quarantine!


End file.
